cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke the Cat
Luke is one of the residents in care and was unexpectedly separated from Sparky and the gang with Tayler. When leaping over to Station Square, he joins Eggman Nega's side and become the bounty hunter. When encountered by Team Sonic, Luke has ultimately discover that Nega has tricked him into believing his friends are enemies. Following his betrayal, he reunites with Sparky and becomes one of Sonic's fast friends. Luke was put in care because his parents are in prison for abuse on him, has shortly reveals that they're unstably, inability to take care of him. He has spend his life in over three years and living with Lexi in a flat. Also, he become the band member of Electric Daisy as bassist. Character Early life Luke was born on Splash Island. He was currently moved to Twinkle Town, living in the same neighborhood with Sparky. He was abused by his alcoholic father Lucas and prostitute mother Raye several times, until he left home after his parents are given imprisonment sentence for 4 years. Luke makes friends with Sparky and the others in care as they form a group, Firefly Fighters. After thwarting with Brevon once again, Luke becomes closer with the gang as they're like a family to him. Those who is the closest is Tayler, who is his best friend. After the destruction of the Twinkle Town and Brevon's apparent death, Luke, Sparky and the others are moved to Station Square. Luke, however was separated from them along with Tayler until they met Dr. Eggman Nega. Nega wanted them to join his side after his recent defeat from Silver and Blaze. Luke and Tayler eventually did, but it is unknown for them that they have been tricked into believing that their friends are their enemies for abandoning them and Nega has disguised himself as brutal mayor of Twinkle Town, Brevon. They become the bounty hunters to steal the Chaos Emeralds together. Personality Luke is mysterious and cold. He does not speak at all, instead giving a cold stare, sarky smile, appears silently in a background where he was seen and especially made no comment when encountered. Highly antisocial, does not care about anyone, but he has hidden true feelings as he kept away from the others. Eventually he and Tayler are tricked by Eggman Nega believing their friends are enemies, they, at first believed Nega that their friends left them on purpose, not realising they're been used. Luke for now, becomes tough, selfless, brave and daring, begins to speak openly when he becomes Sonic's fast friend. He is loyal and protective, willing to help his friends. Luke can be still hotheaded and aggressive when confronting someone results of threats, including mistreatment. Like Tayler, he has soft spot towards innocent girls. Powers Abilities and Skills Energy attacks Luke was born to create and control of energy blasts. Though Luke initially had trouble controlling his energies, he has since become very adept at using them. He can conjure up the sparks at any place on or all over his body and turn himself into a lighting projectile, increase his attack power or even raise large amount of energy from his hand. Luke can create the energy into weaponry type as he desires. Flight Luke is a fly-type to his trademark ability. Allowing to lift himself off the ground and move freely through midair, he even use his powers, granting him to flight at anytime. Also Luke can move himself at extreme speeds, nearing those that can run at, and give himself a general advantage in a fitting situation. Astral Projection Luke has a secret ability to project his consciousness into an astral form outside of his body. He cannot use his powers, however, this limitation can be overcome after excessive exercise with the power. Though his powers are neutralized, he still demonstrates the basic ability when needed. Luke has a fear of using this ability, therefore he will get captured by the demon as it hears his voice. Martial arts Luke is very talented of martial arts. He can use his powers when needed. He has some reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air. Luke has enough strength able to fight back at the enemy with charged-up energy anywhere at anytime. Relationships Family Luke lived with his parents Lucas Sr and Raye from the past. But Lucas has physically, verbally abused Luke several times due his mood swings. Raye, however doesn't actually care what was going on but has walk out on Luke after watching Lucas abusing and controlling Luke. She, now becomes the prostitute, going on different affairs. Following the events of moving to Station Square, Luke spends his life alone in the apartment to getaway from family life. Friends Initially, Luke is best friends with Tayler as both of them have been treated badly from their family. Later, Luke was befriended by Sparky and Speed until they make a form of a group to foil Nega's plans. He is one of Sonic's fastest friends as he and the others had moved to Station Square. He is also become allies with Gabriella and joins in the band, playing the electric bass and backing vocalist. Romance Luke began spending time with Lexi after the pair share a room in a apartment. Lexi grows closer to Luke until they had romantic feelings for each others. They began dating when they arrive to Twinkle Park on time along with Sonic, Kiara, Sparky and Amethyst for double dates. Luke has shown to care for Lexi so much, would not let anyone harm her. Trivia * On Sonic Adventure 3, Luke doesn't speak throughout the storylines. But he made his first speaking appearance, on storyline as he and Tayler joins Sonic and the gang after they betrayed Eggman Nega. * Luke's real name is "Lucas" but prefers to called "Luke" from his friends. He doesn't like his real name that Raye calls him that, which makes him upset. * During the Dreamy Music Video of Electric Daisy, Luke has become one of the Gabriella's band members, playing the electric bass and vocalist. * During the second scary-themed episode on Sonic Ultra Rush, it has revealed that Luke can astral project to go anywhere while his physical body remains inactive. He was able to save Cream from the shadowy red-figure, known as Lipstick Demon. * He is one of the fly-type characters, trademark of his ability. Quotes "Cool"- Gets a A rank "Not bad"- Gets a B rank "Can I start again"- Gets a C rank "Oh man"- Gets a D rank "Awesome"- Gets a S rank Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Firefly Fighters Category:Former Villains